


Hunter's Cabin

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mission Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Während eines Außenwelteinsatzes von einem Unwetter überrascht, suchen Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard und seine Teamkollegin in einer alten, verlassenen Waldhütte Schutz… und finden etwas, von dem sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätten. Der Beginn einer stürmischen Nacht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Cabin

Ein heller, gezackter Blitz zuckte über den Himmel, der sich mit bedrohlich aussehenden, tief hängenden Wolken zugezogen hatte, und erleuchtete den Raum für wenige Sekunden taghell.  
Teyla Emmagan blickte auf. Dem Geräusch des auf das Hüttendach niederprasselnden Regens lauschend, begann sie zu zählen. _Eins… zwei… drei… vier…_ Ein lautes Grollen ließ die dünnen Holzwände erzittern und die Athosianerin zusammenzucken und voller Argwohn aus dem Fenster hinausblicken. Mit nachdenklicher Miene musterte Teyla die dichte, dunkle Wolkenwand, die sich über dem Dach der Hütte kilometerweit am Himmel auftürmte und der Vorbote von etwas weitaus schlimmeren war, obschon Teyla bezweifelte, dass es überhaupt noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Es blitzte und donnerte nun schon seit Stunden. Der Wind fegte in einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit über das Wellblechdach der Hütte hinweg und zu allem Überfluss hatten die Wolken das Gewicht des Wassers nicht mehr tragen können, was geradezu sintflutartige Regenfälle zur Folge hatte, die vor mehr als einer Stunde eingesetzt hatten und nicht zu enden schienen wollten.  
Teyla wusste, dass sie hier, innerhalb der schützenden vier Wände der Hütte, sicher war, aber dennoch verspürte sie eine gewisse Anspannung, die an ihren Nerven nagte. Als Kind waren ihr Stürme und Unwetter nicht geheuer gewesen und sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie sich als kleines Mädchen bei Blitz und Donner starr vor Angst in der hintersten Ecke ihres Zeltes verkrochen hatte und erst wieder hervorgekrochen kam, als alles vorbei gewesen war. Zwar verspürte sie heute nicht mehr dieses Verlangen- ihrem tiefen Respekt vor der Macht der Naturgewalten hatte dies jedoch keinen Ablass getan. Allein die Vorstellung, dieser unkontrollierbaren Macht ausgesetzt zu sein, machte sie noch nervöser und flatteriger, als sie es in diesem Augenblick eh schon war, und auf einmal war Teyla froh darüber, Zuflucht in der schäbigen, alten Hütte gefunden zu haben.  
  
„Muss ja ziemlich spannend sein, was auch immer Sie sich da ansehen“, tönte da auf einmal eine amüsiert klingende Männerstimme hinter der Athosianerin und riss diese aus ihren Gedanken. „Sie starren jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde aus diesem Fenster, und so langsam frage ich mich, was es da draußen bloß großartiges zu sehen gibt.“  
  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als gäbe es hier mehr zu sehen“, erwiderte Teyla, als sie sich halb umwandte und ihren Gegenüber anlächelte, der sie mit lässig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus beobachtete. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die sich hinter ihm befindende Wand, von der er sich allerdings mit den Ellenbogen wegdrückte, als sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Schlendernden Schrittes gesellte er sich zu ihr.  
  
„Als ich jünger war, haben mich solche Stürme immer fasziniert“, sagte er, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander gestanden hatten und durch die angelaufene Fensterscheibe in die stürmische Nacht hinausblickten. „Ich fand es toll, draußen herumzulaufen, während es über meinem Kopf blitzte und donnerte. Meine Mutter erlitt regelmäßig einen Nervenzusammenbruch und mein Vater tobte jedes Mal, wenn einer unserer Nachbarn mich nach Hause zurückbrachte“, fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.  
  
„Hatten Sie denn überhaupt keine Angst?“, fragte Teyla, worauf John mit dem Kopf schüttelte und verneinte.  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, sagte er schulterzuckend und sah sie an. „Sie?“  
  
Die Athosianerin errötete unter seinem fragenden Blick leicht und schaute verlegen auf ihre Stiefelspitzen hinab, als sie ihm gestand: „Als Kind hatte ich furchtbare Angst vor solchen Unwettern und ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass sie mich heute noch immer… nun ja, _nervös_ machen.“  
  
„Nervös?“, wiederholte John schmunzelnd, und Teyla nickte. Der Soldat verkreuzte die Arme vor seinem Brustkorb und würdigte sie eines amüsierten Blickes. „Bei allem, was wir durch gemacht haben, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich vor Unwettern fürchten. Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Teyla.“  
  
„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor Unwettern“, stellte Teyla mit erhobenem Zeigefinger richtig. „Es macht mich nur _nervös_ zu wissen, dass ich diese Kräfte nicht beeinflussen kann“, erklärte sie. „Diese Unbeständigkeit… ihre unberechenbare Macht…“ Sie seufzte und wiederholte dann: „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor ihnen, ich verspüre nur sehr großen Respekt.“  
Ohne seine Erwiderung abzuwarten, wandte sie sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte und blieb vor der kleinen Feuerstelle inmitten des Raumes stehen, starrte in die niedrigen Flammen. Als sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder aufblickte, entdeckte sie in der Spiegelung des Fensters, dass John sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte; im warmen Schein des Feuers sah sie ihn hinter sich stehen, die Augen auf sie gerichtet, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.  
  
„Sie _haben_ Angst“, stellte er nach wenigen Sekunden fest. Seine Aussage ließ Teyla zusammenzucken. „Das müssen Sie nicht. Wir sind hier sicher.“  
  
„Ich habe _keine_ Angst“, erwiderte die Athosianerin ihm und hoffte inständig, dass er ihr diese Lüge abkaufte. Er tat es nicht, denn auf einmal sah sie, wie er sich in Bewegung setzte und auf sie zukam. Sie hörte, wie er sich über die knarrenden Holzdielen bewegte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu ihm umzudrehen, als er direkt hinter ihr stehenblieb.  
  
Ihre Blicke begegneten sich in der Spiegelung des Fensters.  
  
„Sie fürchten sich noch immer.“ John sprach ruhig und bannte ihren Blick. Teyla, die zusammengezuckt war, als das dumpfe Vibrieren seiner Stimme in ihrer Nackenfalte ihr hatte bewusst werden lassen, _wie_ nahe er ihr gekommen war, schluckte, schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl seines, über ihre Haut kitzelnden Atems. Als er erneut seine tiefe Stimme erklingen ließ, erschauderte sie und eine feine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Unterarme.  
  
„Es ist okay“, sagte er. „Sie können ruhig zugeben, dass Sie sich fürchten. Ich nehme Ihnen das nicht übel.“  
  
„Ich fürchte mich nicht, ich…“ Teyla brach abrupt ab, als sie sich, nachdem sie sich doch zu ihm umgedreht hatte, Aug in Aug mit dem dunkelhaarigen Soldaten wiederfand, der sie von oben herab musterte, und schluckte, da sie seinen Atem nun nicht mehr in ihrem Nacken spürte, sondern auf ihren Lippen, die sich auf einmal nur wenige Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt befanden. . Dass er ihr _so_ nahe gekommen war, war ihr bis jetzt nicht bewusst geworden und verstärkte das seltsame Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend um ein Vielfaches. Sie schluckte erneut, wollte zu ihm aufsehen, doch stattdessen blieb ihr Blick an seinen Lippen hängen, seinen perfekt geschwungenen Lippen, deren sie sich heute das erste Mal _richtig_ bewusst wurde nun, da sie sich in so verlockend geringer Distanz zu ihren befanden.  
  
Im Nachhinein wusste die Athosianerin sich nicht daran zu erinnern, von _wem_ es ausgegangen war oder warum es so kam, wie es kam. Vielleicht lag es an dem Unwetter, vielleicht aber auch an der Enge des Raumes, der auf einmal noch sehr viel kleiner zu sein schien als er es eigentlich war. Teyla wusste es nicht. Ihr Verstand setzte aus, als plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel zwei große, warme Hände ihr Gesicht umfassten und sie mit einem Ruck nach vorne zogen. Ehe Teyla bewusst wurde, wie ihr geschah, presste sich auf einmal ein anderer Mund auf ihren und nur wenige Sekunden später durchbrach eine fremde Zunge die Blockade ihrer Lippen. Vollkommen überwältigt von diesem Gefühl erstarrte die Athosianerin und starrte den Mann, der sie mit allem zu küssen schien, was er hatte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seine Zunge stob in das Innere ihres Mundes und versuchte ihren Gegenpart mit gekonnten Bewegungen willig zu machen, doch es gelang Teyla nur langsam, sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Nur ganz allmählich entspannte sie sich, während John ihre schmale Taille mit seinen starken Armen umfing und sie näher zu sich zog. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, ließ sich von ihm küssen, ließ ihn mit seiner Zunge erkunden und zärtlich an ihrer Oberlippe nippen, als er sich von ihr löste, den Kuss beendete. Heftig nach Atem ringend lehnte er sich zurück und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Für einen Moment trat Schweigen an. Stille legte sich über sie und nur ihr angestrengtes Atmen war zu hören, während sie einander sprachlos anstarrten und scheinbar darauf warteten, dass der andere zuerst etwas sagte. Es war schließlich John, der sich räusperte und als Erster seine Stimme wiederfand.  
  
„’Tschuldigung, aber das… das war… Ich… ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich das getan habe“, meinte er mit brüchiger Stimme und räusperte sich erneut. „Es… es tut mir leid, Teyla. I…Ich hätte nicht…“  
  
„I…Ist schon in Ordnung, John“, schaffte es Teyla irgendwie hervorzubringen- wie, wusste sie nicht. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, ebenfalls ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund, und versuchte noch immer zu begreifen, was da gerade passiert war. . Sie ließ die letzten Momente Revue passieren und versuchte sich jede Einzelheit noch einmal in den Sinn zu rufen und zu analysieren; der forsche Druck seiner Lippen auf ihren, das gierige Vordringen seiner Zunge, sein fester Griff an ihrer Taille, sein flammender Blick.  
Teyla spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller und kräftiger gegen ihr Brustbein zu schlagen begann und ihr Puls sich ebenfalls beschleunigte. Ihr Blick glitt von den haselnussfarbenen Augen ihres Gegenübers hinab zu seinen vollen, auf einmal so einladend wirkenden Lippen, und Teyla schluckte, als sie bemerkte, dass John dasselbe bei ihr tat; sein Blick schweifte zwischen ihren Augen und ihren Lippen hin und her, bis er schließlich an ihren Lippen hängen blieb. Er schluckte nun ebenfalls, wobei sich sein Adamsapfel ruckartig von oben nach unten bewegte, und blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
  
Draußen zuckte ein heller Blitz über den Himmel und schlug in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung in die Krone eines Baumes ein, als Teyla ihre Hände an das Gesicht des Soldaten legte, die Augen schloss und sich dann erneut vorbeugte. John lehnte sich ihr entgegen, und als sie sich auf halber Strecke begegneten und ihre Lippen zuerst testend aufeinander pressten, durchfuhr Teyla ein angenehmes Kribbeln und sie seufzte leise.  
Der Kuss begann zögerlicher und langsamer als der vorherige. Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Mund über ihren gleiten und nippte zärtlich an ihrer Oberlippe, worauf sie erneut ein leises, aber wohlwollendes Seufzen ausstieß und sich weiter vorlehnte. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bis John plötzlich seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht löste und über ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern zu streichen begann. Sanft umfing er ihre schmale Taille mit seinen Armen und lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen sie, woraufhin sie eng umschlungen und sich noch immer küssend einige Schritte zurückstolperten, bis sich ihnen die Wand in den Weg stellte. Teyla lächelte und seufzte zur selben Zeit, als sie mit dem Rücken sanft gegen die Holzwand gedrückt wurde und John seinen Körper noch enger an ihren schmiegte. Seine Hände hatten sich von ihrer Taille gelöst und befanden sich nun in ihren Haaren, wo sie allerdings nur kurz verweilten, ehe er mit ihnen wieder ihr Gesicht umfasste, um sie mit noch mehr Leidenschaft küssen zu können.  
  
Teyla stöhnte leise, als seine Zunge forsch die Blockade ihrer Lippen durchbrach und mit der ihren zu duellieren begann. Sich ihm und seinen heißen Küssen entgegenwölbend, griff sie mit beiden Händen in sein volles, dunkles Haar, presste sich an ihn und legte mit einem genießerischen Seufzen den Kopf in den Nacken, als seine Lippen den Weg zu ihrem Hals fanden und sie an ihrer wild pulsierenden Halsschlagader entlangküssten.  
  
„Teyla“, flüsterte er ihren Namen und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Das dumpfe Vibrieren seiner tiefen Stimme an ihrer Haut ließ die Athosianerin erschaudern und entlockte ihr einen lustvollen Seufzer, der sich in ein tief aus ihrem Inneren kommendes Stöhnen verwandelte, als John den besonders sensiblen Punkt direkt unterhalb ihres linken Ohrs entdeckte und mit seinen Lippen zu attackieren begann. Zuerst liebkoste er ihre Haut mit zärtlichen Küssen, als sie sich ihm jedoch entgegenzuwölben begann und ihn leise anflehte, nicht damit aufzuhören, wurde er forscher und schon bald nippte und saugte er an ihrer Haut, was Teyla jedes Mal ein flehendes Wimmern entlockte.  
  
Plötzlich, jedoch, entließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sich hektisch mit der Hand durchs Haar streichend meinte er: „W…wir sollten das nicht tun, Teyla. Wir… können nicht.“  
  
Die Athosianerin nickte. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Sie konnten _und_ durften das nicht tun, und es war schon viel zu viel passiert. Sie _mussten_ dies beenden, bevor es zu spät war und sie womöglich etwas taten, was ihnen hinterher beiden leidtun würde. Schluckend blickte Teyla John an. Er war ihr Freund, ein guter Freund, ein Gefährte, mit dem sie bereit war durch dick und dünn zu gehen, _nicht_ mehr. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf warnte Teyla davor, die unsichtbare Grenze zu überschreiten und etwas Törichtes zu tun, und obwohl die Athosianerin dieser Stimme stets Glauben geschenkt hatte…  
  
Tat sie es heute nicht. Sie wusste nicht, woran es lag; sie wusste nur, dass es nichts auf der Welt gab, was sie im Moment mehr begehrte, als dass sie beide dort weitermachten, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten, ganz egal, dass das womöglich zur Folge hatte, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen so sein würde wie zuvor. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte… _ihn_ , ihn und nur ihn allein, jetzt, _jetzt_ sofort. Ihre Furcht vor dem Unwetter, das über ihren Köpfen wütete, war vergessen und hatte etwas anderem Platz gemacht- Verlangen, ein Verlangen stärker als alles andere, das alles um sie herum in den Schatten stellte. Ihre Bedenken lösten sich in Luft auf und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zählte für Teyla nur der Moment.  
  
Heftig nach Atem ringend bekam sie den überraschten Soldaten an den Armen zu fassen, der sich zuerst dagegen sträubte, dann jedoch nachgab und die Arme fest und besitzergreifend um sie schlang. Ihre Lippen fanden zueinander wie zwei Magneten und entfachten ein Feuer in den beiden, welches unmöglich wieder gelöscht werden konnte. Sich aneinander klammernd wie zwei in Seenot geratene, begannen sie blind vor Leidenschaft durch die Hütte zu stolpern. Hier und dort stießen sie gegen eines der schäbigen Möbelstücke, mit denen der Raum ausstaffiert worden war, rissen einen Stuhl zu Boden und holten eines der Bilder von der Wand, als John Teyla mit dem Rücken gegen ebendiese drängte. Klirrend zersprang die Glasscheibe des Bildes in tausend Stücke.  
  
„John“, stöhnte Teyla, als der Soldat ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen seinen Zähnen einfing und zärtlich daran zu knabbern begann. Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem dunklen Haar und wölbte ihm ihr Becken entgegen, sodass sie die Härte seiner Erregung zu spüren bekam, worauf ihre Augen in ihren Kopf zurückrollten. Ein verlangender Laut entkam ihr, als er mit einem bubenhaften Grinsen seinen harten Schoß gegen den ihren presste.  
  
„Sag mir, dass es das ist, was du willst.“ Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, presste stattdessen erneut seine Lippen fest auf die ihren, während er gleichzeitig die Verschlüsse ihrer Schutzweste öffnete, sich ihrer entledigte und sich dann mit zitternden Fingern an den komplizierten Verschnürungen ihres Oberteils zu schaffen machte. Trotz der Erregung, die durch seinen ganzen Körper zu pulsen schien, hatte er recht schnell Erfolg, und Teyla erschauderte erneut, als er ihr das Oberteil sanft von den Schultern streifte und zu Boden fallen ließ. Vollkommen entblößt stand sie vor ihm und beobachtete, wie sich Johns haselnussfarbenen Augen bei ihrem Anblick schlagartig verdunkelten.  
  
Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„So schön“, hauchte er wieder und wieder gegen ihre Lippen, streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr vorsichtig- als befürchtete er, ihr wehzutun- mit der Kuppe seines Fingers über die zarte Haut ihres Brustansatzes. Seine sanften Berührungen ließen Teyla bis tief in ihre Seele erzittern und als sie den Blick anhob und ihm für einen Moment tief in die Augen sah, erstarrte sie; Johns haselnussfarbene Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und voller Zuneigung. Er bedachte sie eines liebevollen Blickes und wenngleich ihre Körper in sinnbildlichen Flammen standen, nahmen sie sich diesen Augenblick Zeit und ignorierten für einen kurzen Moment das Verlangen, welches sie von innen heraus aufzufressen drohte. John berührte sie sanft mit der Hand an ihrer Hüfte und zog sie dicht an sich und seinen erregten Körper heran. Er schenkte ihr ein fast schon scheues Lächeln, dann küsste er sie wieder, zärtlich, den besonderen Moment bis zur letzten Sekunde auskostend.  
  
„Komm“, flüsterte Teyla schließlich und nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm mit mir, John.“ Der Soldat folgte ihr bereitwillig, als sie ihn an den Händen haltend durch die Hütte zu einer kleinen, schmalen Pritsche führte, die gerade einmal Platz für eine Person zu bieten schien. Ihre Lippen fanden erneut sehnsüchtig zusammen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bevor Teyla ihn mit einem leichten Schupser rücklings auf die dünne Matratze beförderte, wo er sich sofort in eine halbsitzende Position aufrichtete und sie in Empfang nahm, als sie sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß platzierte.  
  
Ein feuriger Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen, der sämtliche, noch vorhandenen Barrikaden endgültig in sich zusammenstürzen ließ und ihr Verlangen zueinander ins Unermessliche ansteigen ließ. Gierig pressten sie ihre Münder aufeinander, tranken den Atem des jeweils anderen und kosteten den Geschmack ihrer Leidenschaft. John löste sich als Erster aus dieser innigen Umarmung, allerdings nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Hals zu zuwenden und mit seinen Lippen wieder den sensiblen Punkt unterhalb ihres Ohrs zu suchen, während er gleichzeitig ihre entblößten Brüste mit seinen großen Händen umfasste und die empfindlichen, aufgerichteten Spitzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger einfing.  
  
„So schön, so perfekt“, murmelte er erneut, senkte die Lippen auf ihre Haut hinab und arbeitete sich von ihrem Hals bis hinunter zu ihren Brüsten hinunter, wo er seine kundigen Finger, die Teyla in höchstes Entzücken versetzten, durch seine warmen Lippen ersetzte und zärtlich eine ihrer dunklen Brustwarzen küsste, worauf die Athosianerin eine Mischung aus einem dumpfen Stöhnen und einem Winseln von sich gab, den Kopf zurückwarf und den Rücken durchwölbte. Sie bekam ihn am Hinterkopf zu fassen und packte mit eisernem Griff in sein dunkles Haar, schob ihn nach vorne, sodass er sich geradezu dazu gezwungen sah, sie weiter und intensiver zu liebkosen.  
  
„J…John“, keuchte sie stotternd, schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und seufzte lustvoll, als er seinen Mund um ihre Brustspitze schloss, japste entzückt, als er in einem langsamen Rhythmus daran zu saugen und sie mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge zu massieren begann, und wimmerte, als er mit seinen Zähnen ihre empfindliche Haut streifte.  
  
„Gott, Teyla, Du bringst mich um den Verstand“, wisperte er rau und biss vorsichtig in das weiche Fleisch, was Teyla einen leisen Schrei entlockte, den er jedoch sofort dämmte, indem er seine Lippen auf ihre presste. „Sag’ mir, wenn ich aufhören soll“, triezte er sie, worauf Teyla ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab und ihn dann erneut zu sich heranzog, um ihrer beider Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss verschmelzen zu lassen.  
  
„Ich schwöre Dir bei den Vorfahren, dass ich Dich umbringen werde, wenn Du jetzt aufhörst“, grollte Teyla. An seiner Unterlippe knabbernd, begann sie sich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen zumachen, was ihr mit einem von Leidenschaft und Verlangen vernebelten Verstand sichtlich schwer zu fallen schien, denn erst beim zweiten Versuch wurde sie mit Erfolg belohnt. Ungeduldig zerrte sie ihm daraufhin die Hose von den schmalen Hüften, schob ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts und berührte seine darunter nicht mehr zu verbergende Erregung.  
  
„Hmpf!“ Johns Lippen verließ ein kehliger Laut, als ihre Hände zupackten und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt umschlossen, und er bäumte sich mit einem Stöhnen unter ihr auf, als sie ihn mit ihren geschickten Fingern erst zu triezen und anschließend zu massieren begann. „ _Teyla_!“, presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor und bockte erneut auf, was der auf ihm thronenden Athosianerin als Zeichen zu genügen schien. Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, befreite sie sein hartes, angeschwollenes Glied aus der Enge seiner Shorts, küsste ihn dann ein weiteres Mal lang und innig auf den Mund, spreizte die Beine und hob ihr Becken an. Ohne den Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen sank sie langsam auf ihn herab, nahm ihn Stück für Stück in sich auf, bis sie ihn fest umschloss.  
John gab einen dumpfen Laut von sich, als er in sie glitt, und auch Teyla keuchte auf, als sich ihre Körper miteinander verbanden und eins wurden, hielt aber erst inne, als sie ihn vollends, bis zum Anschlag in sich aufgenommen hatte und sich eng an ihn presste. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Stellung, sahen einander tief in die Augen und kosteten das geradezu überwältigende Gefühl ihrer Vereinigung aus. Ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, ließ Teyla alles um sich herum vergessen. Er erfüllte ihren Körper auf eine solche perfekte Weise, dass dieses machtvolle Gefühl in ihr aufwallte, ihren Hals hinaufstrebte und drohte ihren Kopf und ihren Körper explodieren zu lassen.  
Ganz allmählich kehrte das Leben in sie zurück und sie begann ihr Becken durchzubiegen, wiegte ihre Hüften und bewegte sich in leicht kreisenden Bewegungen auf und ab, genoss die Kontrolle, die John ihr überließ, während er sich seinerseits damit begnügte, ihre Haut mit heißen Küssen zu übersäen, abwechselnd an ihren Brustspitzen zu saugen und sanft zu knabbern und sie an den Hüften zu halten.  
  
Teyla keuchte seinen Namen, wieder und wieder, wie eine, sich wiederholende Zeile eines Gedichts, die einem leicht über die Lippen perlte. Mit flatternden Lidern hob sie ihr Becken soweit an, dass sie beinahe aus ihm herausglitt, nur um ihn nur wenige Sekunden später wieder quälend langsam in sich aufzunehmen und in die Mangel zu nehmen.  
  
John stöhnte, als sie sich enger an ihn presste, bockte auf und stieß nach oben, worauf die Athosianerin mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken warf und das von ihr vorgegebene Tempo beschleunigte. Ein Wimmern verließ ihre Lippen, als John eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte löste und sie zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. Mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen stachelte er ihre Erregung mehr und mehr an, bis Teylas Oberkörper nach vorne kippte und sie sich mit der Handfläche auf seiner Brust abstützte, während sie die Hüften weiter in einem verführerisch langsamen Rhythmus vor und zurück wiegte.  
  
„Hör nicht auf. Bitte, hör nicht auf damit, John“, flehte sie ihn an und verlor sich anschließend in einem ekstatischen Stöhnen, als er seine Finger durch die seidige Nässe gleiten ließ und sie erneut sanft an ihrer geheimsten Stelle berührte.  
  
„Sicher?“, triezte er sie, wobei ein schelmisches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte.  
  
„Ich bring’ Dich um John“, knurrte Teyla, in ihrer blinden Lust verloren, und ihre Finger verkrallten sich in den dunklen Haaren, die seinen Brustkorb übersäten. „Ich schwör’s Dir, ich bring’ Dich um, wenn Du jetzt aufhörst.“ Zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte, grub sie ihre Nägel noch ein bisschen tiefer in sein Fleisch hinein, was John aufkeuchen ließ. Das erste Pulsieren ihres Orgasmus ließ Teylas Körper erzittern und sie warf den Kopf zurück, beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen, erhob sich und sank wieder auf ihn nieder, umschloss ihn fest, in einem schnellen Rhythmus, der keinen Widerstand duldete.  
Rein.  
Raus.  
Rein.  
Mit jeder Bewegung spürte sie ihn mehr. Nahm mehr von ihm. Schenkte ihm mehr von sich. Unter ihr stöhnte John auf und packte sie plötzlich so fest an ihren Hüften, dass die Athosianerin einen überraschten Schrei ausstieß. In einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung drehte er sich mit ihr auf der schmalen Liegefläche der Pritsche, bis er über ihr lehnte und ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen sah. Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück, tauchte aber sogleich noch tiefer in sie ein. Er wiederholte die Bewegung, und Teyla fühlte sich mit jedem Mal noch stärker ausgefüllt, fühlte den Druck in sich steigen.  
  
„Ich soll nicht aufhören?“, fragte John und schraubte sich kraftvoll, aber zugleich verblüffend sanft in ihr Innerstes.  
  
„Nein“, wimmerte Teyla kopfschüttelnd, schlang ihre Beine um seinen muskulösen Rücken und legte ihre Hände an sein straffes Hinterteil. „Nicht aufhören. Bitte, nicht aufhören.“  
  
Der Soldat verlagerte das Gewicht auf seine Unterarme, nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich, was ihr sogar noch stärker die Sinne raubte, als es sein Körper bereits tat. Seine Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in ihren Mund, nahm sie in Besitz, während er langsam, mit gleichmäßigen Rhythmus in sie hineinzupumpen begann und das Tempo vorgab. Zuerst glitt er langsam aus ihrem Körper, um dann wieder tief hineinzustoßen, bevor Teyla wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.  
  
„John“, keuchte sie, doch er versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem feurigen Kuss und vergrub sie wieder tief in ihrem Inneren. Wieder und wieder, bis aus den anfangs zärtlichen Bewegungen immer kraftvollere Schwünge, tiefere Stöße wurden, die die Athosianerin immer dichter an den Höhepunkt brachten, bis ihr nichts anderes übrigblieb, als ihre Hüften von der Matratze zu lösen und sich ihm entgegenzuheben, ihren Körper eng an seinen zu schmiegen und den fantastischen Sturm der Leidenschaft, den er in ihr entfesselte, bis zum Ende auszukosten, welches schneller kam, als ihr lieb war.  
Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Donnern ertönte genau in jenem Moment, als Teyla dachte, sie könnte es nicht länger aushalten, und am ganzen Körper verkrampfte, als ihr Höhepunkt sie überrollte und unter sich begrub wie eine Flutwelle. Ein spitzer Lustlaut verließ ihre Kehle und klammerte sich geradezu krampfhaft an Johns breite Schultern, um nicht von dieser Welle fortgespült zu werden. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten verwandelte sich alles in ihr und um sie herum explosionsartig in ein strahlendes Licht und das köstlichste Vergnügen, das sie je empfunden hatte. Einen Moment lang entführten die Wellen, die sie heiß durchströmten, sie in noch größere Höhen und erschütterten ihre ganze Welt, bevor sie schließlich langsam zu einem angenehm sanften Schaukeln abebbten.  
  
Als Teyla ihre schweren Lider öffnete, blickte sie kurz in Johns angespanntes Gesicht, welches über ihrem schwebte, bevor der Soldat ebenfalls laut aufkeuchte, sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und seine Lippen knurrend auf ihre presste. Sein Orgasmus verlängerte den ihren und als er schließlich mit einem letzten harten Stoß seine Erlösung fand, klammerte Teyla sich an ihn, ließ sich von ihm und seiner Leidenschaft mitreißen, folgte ihm und sie erreichten gemeinsam den Gipfel höchster Ekstase.  
  
„Allmächtiger!“, stieß John hervor und kollabierte laut keuchend über ihr, fing sich jedoch rechtzeitig mit seinen Unterarmen ab, um sie nicht vollends unter sich zu begraben. Heftig nach Atem ringend ließ er seinen Kopf gegen ihr Brustbein sinken, unter dem Teylas Herz gegen ihren Rippenbogen hämmerte. Kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihren bebenden Körper und die Athosianerin hörte den Puls in ihren Ohren wummern, während sie gleichzeitig unermüdlich nach Atem rang und ihre Erschöpfung vor John zu verbergen versuchte. Letzteres erwies sich hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass er sich noch immer in ihr befand, nicht gerade leicht, aber gleichzeitig war Teyla sehr daran gelegen, ihn noch etwas länger in dieser Position zu halten, weswegen sie die Beine anwinkelte, sodass Johns schmale Hüften zwischen ihren Knien gefangen waren. Sein Kopf ruhte weiterhin auf ihrer Brust, und Teyla hob die Hand und begann gedankenverloren durch sein dunkles, wirres Haupthaar zu streichen, während sie darauf wartete, dass die Wellen ihrer Erregung endgültig abebbten.  
Mehrere Minuten vergingen, ohne dass sie oder John auch nur ein Wort sagten. Stille legte sich über sie, und schließlich spürte Teyla, wie sie in einen leichten Dämmerzustand abzurutschen. Leise seufzend ließ sie zu, dass die Müdigkeit sie für einen Moment übermannte, und fiel in einen nur wenige Minuten andauernden Schlummer. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass John sich auf seinen Ellenbogen abstützte und sie höchst aufmerksam betrachtete.  
  
„Alles okay bei Dir?“, fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen musterten sie besorgt.  
  
Teyla seufzte. „War nie besser“, antwortete sie und lehnte sich seiner sanften Berührung entgegen. Eine wohlige Wärme durchfuhr ihren Körper und die Müdigkeit drohte sie erneut einzuholen. Sie gähnte herzhaft und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Teyla?“, hörte sie Johns sanfte Stimme zu sich durchdringen. Die Matratze unter ihrem Rücken gab leicht nach, als er sich von ihr löste und sich neben sie, in den Spalt zwischen ihrem Körper und der Wand quetschte.  
  
„Hhm?“ Die Stimme der Athosianerin war nur noch ein unverständliches Murmeln. Träge öffnete sie die Augen einen spaltweit und blickte in das Gesicht des Soldaten, welches sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt befand. John lächelte, lehnte sich vor und streifte ihre Lippen mit seinen. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, der Teyla dennoch für ein paar wenige Sekunden ihre Müdigkeit vergessen ließ.  
  
„Ich glaube, es hat aufgehört zu regnen“, säuselte John, worauf Teyla in die fast schon unheimliche Stille hineinlauschte, die eingetreten war. Das Trommeln des Regens auf das Hüttendach und gegen die Fensterscheiben war tatsächlich verstummt und das einzige, was noch zu hören war, war das leise Pfeifen des Windes.  
  
„Du hast recht“, wisperte sie zurück.  
  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen“, sagte John daraufhin. „Die anderen werden sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um uns machen.“  
  
„Ja, das sollten wir“, bestätigte Teyla, sah den neben ihr liegenden Mann an und erkannte sofort an seinem Blick, dass er denselben Gedanken wie sie hatte, woraufhin sie mit einem stillen Lächeln meinte: „Das scheint mir eine etwas waghalsige Idee zu sein.“  
  
John grinste und zog die dünne Bettdecke über ihre beiden erhitzten Körper. „Waghalsig scheint _mir_ genau das richtige zu sein“, sagte er, umfing ihre Taille mit seinem linken Arm, zog sie gegen seinen Brustkorb und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Johns Armen um ihren Leib geschlungen, verlor Teyla wenige Minuten später den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, der bis zum Morgen andauern sollte.  


 

***~*~*~***

  
  
Es war nicht etwa das durch die angelaufenen Fensterscheiben fallende Sonnenlicht, das sie weckte, sondern vielmehr der Schatten, der das Licht daran hinderte, der Teyla direkt ins Gesicht zu scheinen, und auf die Pritsche fiel, auf der die Athosianerin langsam aus ihrem Dämmerzustand erwachte. Seufzend rekelte sie sich unter der dünnen Bettdecke, schlug die Augen auf… und erstarrte augenblicklich, als sie ein amüsiert dreinblickendes Paar grünbrauner Augen auf sich liegen sah.  
  
„Na, gut geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich eine tiefe Männerstimme belustigt, und Teylas braune Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Ronon!“, keuchte sie und blickte den Sateder, der über der Pritsche stand, erschrocken an. „Was… was machen Sie hier?“ Rasch rappelte Teyla sich auf und raffte die Bettdecke vor ihrem Oberkörper zusammen, worauf der Hüne seinen Blick von ihr löste und den neben ihr liegenden Mann ins Auge fasste, den das Stimmengewirr ebenfalls geweckt zu haben schien, denn er begann sich zu rühren und rollte sich schließlich auf den Rücken.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, schnurrte John mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, hob die Hand und legte sie auf Teylas Hüfte. „Gut geschlafen?“  
  
„Morgen, Sheppard“, antwortete Ronon, bevor Teylas es konnte. „Ich habe gut geschlafen, und Sie anscheinend auch.“ Die dunkle Stimme des Sateders ließ John ebenso erschrocken zusammenzucken wie Teyla, und er richtete sich kerzengerade auf.  
  
„O Gott“, brach es aus ihm hervor und er griff hastig nach dem Stück Bettdecke, welches Teyla ihm anbot, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. „Verdammt, Chewie, was machen Sie hier?“  
  
„Ich habe Sie zwei gesucht und nun gefunden“, erwiderte Ronon, immer noch grienend, drehte sich um und rief mit lauter Stimme über seine Schulter hinweg: „McKay, ich hab’ sie! Sie sind hier!“  
  
„Das wurde aber auch Zeit“, ertönte Rodney McKays Stimme außerhalb der Hütte, der nur wenige Sekunden später mit ärgerlicher Miene zur Tür hereinmarschiert kam. „Herrgott“, schimpfte er, „wissen Sie eigentlich, dass wir schon den ganzen Morg-“ Er verstummte abrupt, als er sich der Situation gewahr wurde, und riss die Augen auf. „Was…“ Sein Blick sprang zwischen John und Teyla hin und her und es verging ein Moment, ehe er begriff und ein schrilles, entsetzt klingendes ‚O mein Gott’ seine Lippen verließ.  
  
„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Rodney“, grüßte John den Kanadier, dessen Kinnlade gerade der Schwerkraft nachgab und herunterklappte.  
  
„Was…“ Rodney blinzelte, dann nahm sein Gesicht einen noch entsetzteren Ausdruck an. „Das… das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein“, zischte er. „Das ist jetzt ein Scherz, oder? Falls ja, ich lache nicht.“ Er sah Teyla an, die den Blick gesenkt hatte und verlegen auf ihre in ihrem Schoß gefalteten Hände hinabsah. „O mein Gott, nicht schon wieder!“, stöhnte er und warf John einen finsteren Blick zu. „Kennen Sie denn eigentlich gar keinen Anstand? Das… das ist doch jetzt wirklich…“ Dann, im Brustton der Überzeugung: „O mein Gott, ich _wusste_ es; er _ist_ Kirk!“  
  
John seufzte. „Ronon…“  
  
„Kommen Sie, McKay, wir gehen“, sagte der Sateder, packte seinen Kameraden an der Schulter und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir die beiden allein lassen sollten?“, gab Rodney zu Bedenken. „Haben Sie sich das Chaos angesehen, dass die angerichtet haben? Ich denke nicht, dass wir die beiden…“  
  
„Die _beiden_ können Sie noch immer hören“, rief John dem Kanadier hinterher und sank mit einem schweren Seufzen in die Kissen zurück, als die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss zurückfiel, schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und gab einen ungnädigen Laut von sich. „Bitte sag’ mir, dass das da gerade nicht wirklich passiert ist“, wandte er sich an Teyla.  
  
„Ich befürchte, es ist wirklich passiert, John“, erwiderte die Athosianerin.  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir eine kleine Regel aufstellen“, war es nach wenigen Momenten von dem Soldaten zu vernehmen. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Teyla, die über ihm lehnte, ernst an.  
  
„Die da wäre?“  
  
„Keine verlassenen Waldhütten mehr während einer Mission“, lautete die Antwort. „Nun ja“, fügte John schulterzuckend hinzu, „zumindest nicht, wenn McKay und Ronon dabei sind.“  
  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Regel“, pflichtete Teyla ihm bei, „allerdings bezweifle ich, dass sie leicht einzuhalten ist.“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „Warum das?“  
  
„Nun-“ Teyla drehte sich auf die Seite, winkelte den Arm an, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Handfläche, streckte die andere Hand aus und fuhr sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über Johns mit dunklen Haaren übersäten Brustkorb- „das nächste Unwetter kommt bestimmt.“  
  
Einen Moment lang musterte der Soldat sie ausdruckslos, dann huschte ein bubenhaftes Grinsen über seine Züge. „Da ist was Wahres dran“, bestätigte er, schlang die Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihrer Stirn. Dann, nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens: „Wusstest Du eigentlich, was man alles in einem Transporter machen kann…“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, John, dass…“  
  
„Oder in einem Jumper…“  
  
„John, _nein_.“

 

**Ende**


End file.
